


Dressing Room Haunting's

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: (Discontinued) Hamilton and Friends meets Miranda and Friends [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen, George Washingdone with everything, Historic people haunt the show, LIN DON'T FIND THIS, Lin and Chris meet Historic people, Lin is not going crazy, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Jefferson and Hamilton seemed to have forgotten that Lin was there. Lin didn't even know why he talked. And there's George Washington in his dressing room now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writing_way_too_much](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_way_too_much/gifts).



> This is for writing_way_to_much because she wrote something for me on Tumblr so I write something on A03 for her

Lin was going crazy. Yup. Why else would he seeing the ghost of Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson in his dressing room, arguing over he didn't even know what. He was going crazy. Then they started talking to him. 

"Thomas I'm sure Mr. Miranda will agree with me. Don't you Mr. Miranda" 

"Just because he wrote a musical about you Hamilton does not mean he agrees with everything you say"

"You're just upset because he got a man of color to play you in his musical Jefferson" 

"Why wouldn't I be"

"Just because his skin is darker then yours does not mean he is worth any less. Really, you think after spending so much time around John you would get this"

"Yes Hamilton because your male lover is so wise"

"Don't act like you aren't the same way around James" 

Lin thought this would be a good time to talk "You slept with James Madison". Jefferson and Hamilton seemed to have forgotten that Lin was there. Lin didn't even know why he talked. And there's George Washington in his dressing room now. 'Well now Jefferson and Hamilton are silent' Lin thought. Washington was whisper yelling at them, then all three of them were gone. Lin grabbed what he came in there for then walked out running into Chris "what's wrong Lin you look like you've seen a ghost" Chris said smiling

"I've seen three" Lin replied. Now Chris was confused but didn't say anything Lin walked away before he could. Chris went to his dressing room only to see John Laurens and Angelica Schuyler talking about what sounded like the history of women's rights.


End file.
